


Being Human

by QuintonThePhantom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Self-Doubt, connie is too good for this world, connverse - Freeform, dont know if i like it but i wrote it didnt i, irrefutably, steven is a fusion yall, this fic wanted to fight me but i said not today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintonThePhantom/pseuds/QuintonThePhantom
Summary: Was it okay for Steven to be with Connie like this is it made him so happy?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I can't write relationships or romance and literally I deleted half of this chapter and it's all word vomit but I wanted to do it so here it is  
> Completely self indulgent Connverse here we go

The waves that gently lapped at the shore were unfamiliar ones.

Perhaps that wasn't the right way to think about it, though. After all, it was the same ocean, but from a different perspective, Steven supposed. They were comfortingly familiar.

Him and Connie sat in the sand in silence, leaning up against Lion's downy mane. He took in the view, almost peaceful. He held Connie's hand in his own. He gently ran his thumb back and forth over the top of it, letting out a contented sigh. Was it okay? For him to be this happy?

"What did I do to deserve this?" he wondered aloud, leaning a bit further into the large feline. Connie scooted a bit closer, close enough that her head was resting on his shoulder. It was a few moments before she spoke, her voice soft and subdued. "It's a long list."

He chuckled weakly, but the corners of his smile were strained. She hummed, turning his hand over in hers and looking down at it. "It is," she insisted, to which he made a noncommittal sound.

"Oh, come on. You can't have forgotten all of the incredible things you've done. You're wonderful, Universe." She said it so genuinely, without any doubt about it, as if it should be obvious. He inhaled slowly, drawing in the smell of sea salt mingling with the cool air surrounding them. "I've done bad things, too. Just because I did some good doesn't mean I didn't... I... I'm not even fully human, Connie. And I've... "

"Bad things don't take away from good things either, Steven," she said, her tone firm. "Everyone has good and bad. They don't cancel each other out. They just are."

Steven tilted his head so that it was resting against hers. "That makes more sense than it should," he murmured.

"You're like that, too," she told him. Steven could feel her intertwining her fingers with his own.

"How so?" he asked, a bit confused.

"You're not half of a gem or half of a human. You're a whole gem and a whole human. And I love you a whole lot," she added.

He laughed under his breath. "What is it?" She sounded almost indignant.

"That was really corny," he said, shifting his eyes to look at her. "Yeah, well, it's not as if you're not the corniest person on earth, maybe I'm just trying to compete with you a bit for once." She seemed embarrassed, though she wasn't usually one to get as flustered as him.

"Don't worry, it was cute," he said. She looked up at him, smirking. "Sounds like someone else I know." Before he could get another word out, she had leaned up to kiss him, and there they were, two humans. There they were, a human and a gem. There they were, Connie and Steven.

Maybe it was okay for him to be happy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This show gives me feelings I didn't think I had and so I guess I've written two fics of it now thats weird huh
> 
> Me at the beginning of SUF: the outro music is kinda bland
> 
> Me at the end of SUF: fuck the outro music is playign shit dont do this to me gguh


End file.
